This invention relates to a computer system including a host computer and a storage system, and more particularly to a technology for preventing an illegal access to a storage area in the storage system.
Under a storage area network (SAN) environment, multiple host computers can access a single storage system. Thus, it is necessary to prevent an illegal access to the storage system, and an illegal access to a storage area in the storage system.
A technology for preventing an illegal access to a storage system is disclosed in JP 2000-276406 A. According to this technology, a storage system detects an illegal access by checking an ID of an I/O port included in a host computer.
According to this technology, the storage system maps I/O port ID's which belong to systems different from each other for respective protocols to ID's which the storage system can identify. With this configuration, the storage system can prevent an illegal access for respective ports independently of the protocol.